Amistosa rivalidad
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: [One-shot]. Azuma no podía tolerar más la relación de Kazuki y Kahoko, así que quiso ponerle riendas al asunto, a su asunto. Una declaración de guerra de dos asombrosos chicos por una pelirroja mujer. Mostrando la cara que nunca había dejado ver, solo por esa razón. Iniciando una nueva faceta en su amistad, su ahora extraña amistad. AzumaxKazuki. No yaoi.
La Corda D' Oro.

One-shot.

Amistosa Rivalidad.

AzumaxKazuki.

Historia sin fines de lucro de fan para fans. Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de su respectivo autor.

¡No yaoi! -.-

...

"Matta nee, Kahoko-chan!" se despidió muy afectuosamente el peliverde, sacudiendo fuertemente su brazo de un lado a otro, recibiendo por respuesta que la chica alzara la mano y diera una gran sonrisa (que él imitó) en sustitución de un adiós, yéndose con sus amigas.

Él bajó la mano, al instante que la chica desapareció de su vista, dejándole un pequeño sonrojo.

"Kazuki..." Azuma dio un pequeño respingo, lo había hecho. Al parecer caminó por si solo conducido por una sensación que no podía aceptar (cofcofceloscofcof) al ver a Kazuki y a _su_ Kahoko despedirse, tan...confianzudamente. ¡Ugh! eso le molestaba, pero sus propias e inconsientes acciones lo molestaban aún más.

"Haha, ¡Azuma!" Sonrío enormemente el peliverde. "¿Eh?, ¿no vendrán por ti?" Preguntó, un poco efusivo.

El pelimorado pestañó, era tiempo de ponerse serio.

Sus ojos se afilaron otorgándole una amenazante y seria mirada, su boca se formo en una línea seca, que hizo que su rostro se deformara en una mueca que borró la sonrisa de su acompañante.

"Kahoko..." Murmuró el de cabello largo. El peliverde se cuestionó que tendría que ver ella con la actitud del Yunoki con él.

"¿Kahoko?, ¿qué tiene Kahoko-chan..."

"¡No le digas así!, tan confianzudamente, no son más que kohai y sempai ¡maldición!" Interrumpió el hombre.

El amante de la trompeta fruncío el ceño, ¡¿quíen es él para ordenarle como llamar a la peliroja?!.

Estaba enfadado, correción, los dos estaban enfadados.

"Perdona mi brusquedad, Azuma" dijo con enojo "¿Pero cuando te volviste tan cercano para decidir como si y como no debó llamar a Kahoko?" Sus mechones verdes se movieron sutilmente por sus movimientos altaneros.

"Lo mismo puedo preguntar, Kazuki" Colocó una mano en su costado.

Una intensa guerra de miradas entre dos furiosos (y celosos) hombres había iniciado.

¡Oh!

A Kazuki le vino algo a la mente, una suposición, una desagradable suposición.

"Es que acaso, Azuma, ¿te gusta Kahoko-chan?" Preguntó, más celoso que dolido por ser él el que hizo la pregunta. Al parecer su maña de decir lo primero que le viene a la mente sigue vigente, aún en estos momentos.

¿Qué?...

'Gustar'...

Nunca, sorprendentemente, nunca, había considerado eso...

El silencio de Azuma, enfado un poco más a su compañero.

Ahora estaban completamente solos, no había rastro de otros alumnos en el lugar.

El pelimorado recuperó la postura, con su perspicacia se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Kazuki, y su dolor al haber echo tal pregunta, y que, si queria podría usarlos a su favor.

"¿Algún problema si fuera así, Kazuki?" Era su turno de jugar...

El peliverde habrío los ojos, ¡le estaba diciendo indirectamente que gustaba Kahoko!

Azumo sonrío, con malicia.

No.

No podía perder contra Azuma, tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad e inteligencia, correctamente.

Bien.

"No, ¡que va! Azuma" ocultó una santisfactoria sonrisa " vamos en el mismo barco" disimuló un sonrojo por expresar libremente sus sentimientos, y rió.

En este momento, ahora era Kazuki, el que sonreía con malicia.

"Cualquiera diria que quieres iniciar un pelea conmigo, una fuerte y gran pelea, Kazuki" Gruñó con un poco de emoción en sus palabras.

"Oh, la quiero Azuma" Siseó el peliverde.

"Pero eres mi amigo, y no quiero perder nuestra amistad" Continuó el chico.

"Bien, entonces hagamos un trato" Propuso el pelimorado, con una expresión de competencia.

Extendió su mano.

"Entonces iniciemos está..." Empezó.

El chico tomó su mano, y la apretaron.

"...Amistosa rivalidad..."

...

Siempre he soñado con un momento así de Azuma y Kazuki, una declaración de guerra.

Domo!

Lamento las faltas de ortografía, y/o no supe interpretar bien la personalidad de algún personaje.

Arigatou Gozaimasu-san por leer!

¡Se despide Johana Uzumaki!


End file.
